


Ножки, ножки

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, High Heels, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: На Юри ничего не было, кроме полотенца. Юра мазнул жадным взглядом по обнаженному торсу, и внутри заворочалось желание.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	Ножки, ножки

Юри открыл дверь в ванную, и в кухню сразу же повалил пар, пахнущий мужской косметикой. Юра повел носом, вдыхая этот запах. Запах его любимого мужчины. 

На Юри ничего не было, кроме полотенца. Юра мазнул жадным взглядом по обнаженному торсу, и внутри заворочалось желание. 

— И почему ты такой секси? — спросил он почти раздраженно. Юри усмехнулся.

— Звезды хорошо сошлись, когда меня рожали. Приходи в спальню, как допьешь чай. 

Юра кивнул. Допил он чай быстро, обжигаясь горячим, но все равно спеша, потому что его ждал Юри.

В спальне Юри вертелся у зеркала, разглядывая себя. Он был абсолютно голым, полотенце висело на спинке кровати. На нем разве что были черные туфли на высоком каблуке.

— Как думаешь, я не поправился? 

— Ни на грамм. 

— Хорошо.

— Почему ты так боишься лишнего веса?

— Потому что ты меня бросишь, если я наберу вес.

— Этого не случится. Я буду любить тебя в любой комплекции. 

— Правда?

— Правда. 

Юра обнял Юри сзади, поцеловал во влажный затылок, вдыхая запах хвои. Для этого ему пришлось встать на носочки, потому что Юри на каблуках был все-таки выше. Но ему не терпелось встать на колени. Однако Юри решил иначе: он потянул Юру на кровать. Юра прижался губами к его губам. Смял, лизнул, скользнул языком внутрь, принимаясь ласкать язык Юри. Он сходил с ума от губ Юри. Он хотел целовать его еще и еще, но Юри случайно заехал каблуком по деревянному изножью кровати, и Юра дернулся, отрываясь от его губ. Он чувствовал себя пьяным, хотя, конечно, не пил ничего алкогольного. 

— Ножки, ножки… — пробормотал Юра и сполз ниже. Он положил руки на коленки Юри и повел вниз, чувствуя идеальную гладкость и другой запах — крема после бритья. 

Юра слез с кровати и огладил щиколотки Юри. Поцеловал носочки обоих туфлей, вдыхая запах кожзама. Ноги над черной кромкой туфлей были испещрены синяками, но Юра все равно любил эти ножки. Любил целовать их, эти невероятно сильные ноги, делающие возможной всю эту магию на льду. 

— Сними с меня туфли, — попросил Юри и положил руку себе на пах. 

— Не дрочи. Я хочу отсосать тебе. 

Юри послушно убрал руку со своего члена и сжал в ней покрывало. Юра же скинул туфли — они глухо стукнули о паркет. Юра потянулся, чтобы поцеловать по очереди каждый пальчик на левой ноге, и скользнуть между ними языком, и пососать большой, поглаживая пятку. Господи, как ему все это нравилось! Второй ногой Юри осторожно отодвинул волосы от лица Юры. Тот поднял на него глаза и, выпустив влажный от слюны палец, прошептал:

— Люблю.

— Люблю, — сказал ему Юри в ответ, а Юра переключился на вторую ногу. Целовал, лизал, посасывал и гладил пятку. Потом провел руками вверх, снова ощущая приятную гладкость, хотя и против небритых ножек Юри он ничего не имел против. 

— Сядь, пожалуйста. 

Юри сел, и Юра устроился у него между ногами. Возбужденный член маячил перед носом и манил блестящей капелькой смазки на головке. Юра слизал эту капельку и обхватил головку губами. Пососал, потом лизнул на всю длину, и еще раз, и еще, вверх-вниз. 

— Нравится сосать? — спросил Юри, кладя руку ему на голову, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

— Ты же знаешь, что да.

— Похотливый Юрочка.

— Я такой только для тебя.

Юри улыбнулся, а Юра наконец заглотил. О, это было восхитительно. Член Юри в горле — это восхитительно. Юра зажмурился от мазохистичного удовольствия, чувствуя давление на стенки горла. Потом он выпустил член — и сразу стало как-то тоскливо, пусто. Поэтому он заглотил опять. Он заглатывал снова и снова, подводя к Юри к разрядке. Юри кончил на выходе, брызгая спермой ему на лицо. Юра улыбнулся и чмокнул Юри в коленку. 

— Понравилось? 

Юри сделал несколько тяжелых вдохов, прежде чем ответить: 

— Боже, да... Иди ко мне. 

Юра вмиг очутился в объятиях Юри. Рука Юри скользнула ему в трусы и обхватила давно возбужденный член. Надрачивая Юре, Юри слизывал собственную сперму с его лица, так заботливо, что от этого впору было счастливо подвывать. Но Юра лишь стонал, двигая бедрами, толкаясь в руку Юри и в конце концов кончая себе в трусы. 

— Это было необдумано, — заметил он, кое-как переведя дух. 

— Прости. 

— Все хорошо. Главное, что мы получили удовольствие, а помыться и переодеться не составит труда. 

Юри кивнул и уткнулся носом Юре в шею. 

— Ты все-таки пользуешься тем парфюмом, что я тебе подарил? — спросил он.

— Конечно. Это же подарок от тебя.

— Не пользуйся, если тебе не нравится запах.

— Я буду им пользоваться, — стоял Юра на своем. И в этом тоже была нотка мазохизма.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8788879) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
